Big Secret
by twilightrules32
Summary: A big change happens in Bella's life. How will she deal with it? Post eclipse


Big secret

Post Eclipse. Bella is going to Edwards when a big change happens in her life!

I walked to his car and got in. We were quiet the whole way home.

"When am I going to be changed?" I questioned

"Why do you have to be? You're fine the way you are Bella."

"I'm getting old and don't want to die"

"I will always love you Bella." He claimed.

"Will you when I am 99?"

"Yes"

"You are such a liar!" I said and walked out of the car.

"Bella" he said

"No just go away" I said I started to shake rapidly. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I suddenly heard voices in my head. What had I become?

Jacob POV

I had to run my usual shift to night. I was beat. I walked into my house to get a little rest. After a half an hour I walked into the woods and changed into my wolf form. I was running through the forest when I heard someone's thoughts I didn't recognize.

_Bella_ **Jacob **_**Sam**_

**Who is this?**

_What happened to me?_

**Who is this?**

_Jacob! Why are you in my head?_

**Bella? Oh my gosh! Why are you a werewolf?**

_Werewolf! Oh great!_

**I have to tell Sam.**

_I have to get back. How do I change?_

**You just need to calm down. Wait it isn't in your genes so how did you change?**

_I don't know_

_**Jacob is there someone new**_

**Yeah Bella**

_**But how?**_

_Bye guys!_

_**She left**_

**She needs to learn the stories**

_**She already knows them **_

**Still…**

_**Fine, how about tonight?**_

**I will bring her**

_**I'll tell the others.**_

Bella POV

2 hours later

Jacob and I arrived after everyone else.

"Bella, how is it to be a werewolf?" asked Quil

"Are you talking about the fact everyone can see my thoughts or the fact I have to be enemies with Edward?"

"I am so sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault"

They told the stories and I went home to go to bed. Edward didn't show up.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I drove myself to school and walked to class. Edward ignored me in every class. Finally, it was lunch.

I decided to sit alone. Angela and Ben walked up to me.

"Is something wrong with Edward?" asked Angela

"He's ignoring me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you"

"Fine" she said and ignored me for the rest of the period.

When I got home I went la push to visit my pack after writing Charlie a note.

When I pulled up to Jacob's house he rushed outside.

"How was school?"

"Besides the fact that Angela hates me because of my 'secret' and the Cullens don't talk to me it was great."

"Sounds like the packs your only friend."

"I guess so," I said. "Did you find out why I'm a werewolf?"

"It's is either you are weird or Renee didn't have you with Charlie."

"It's probably the second one. So who is my father?"

Bella POV

_A week later_

I have found out that my mother had cheated on my dad with one of the other wolf's dads. This means Charlie isn't my legal garden and I should stay in La Push.

_Flashback_

_I drove up in my truck and walked to the house._

"_Charlie" I called._

"_What Bella?"_

"_I think that you aren't my father." I said cringing at the word father._

_\"Who is it?"He asked calmer than I expected._

"_Someone from La Push."_

"_She was good 'friends' with' a lot of them."_

"_Well I'm going to pack."_

"_Why?" he asked sadly._

"_You aren't my legal garden." I said and walked up stairs to pack._

_End of flashback_

I had called Renee and she admitted she was in love with Billy. Jacob was so happy he tackled me to the ground when I told him he was my half-brother. It was the end of spring break for La Push so I was starting school tomorrow and I wasn't excited.

Jacob, Quil, Embry and I drove to school together. When we got there everyone was staring at me. I just ignored it and walked to my class. When I walked into the the class room I saw one boy who was so handsome. Instead of gravity holding me to the Earth he did. I had imprinted. Oh shoot!

"Hi, my name is Dan." He said while walking up to me.

"My names Bella," I stated

"Are you Billy's long lost daughter?" he asked.

"Or Billy's daughter who lived with her thought to be father for two years!" I exclaimed. He started to laugh. I didn't mean to be funny but somehow I was laughing too. Dan had every class with me expect gym. Oh joy I had to take gym.

After getting our food we sat down at the table the pack was sitting at. The pack stared at us the whole time. Half way through lunch Quil raised his eyebrow at me questioningly. I ignored them all of lunch. The school day went by so fast it was the end of school already. I walked to the car we came in when I saw the whole pack staring at me.

"Bella how is Dan?"

"Fine," I stated trying to hide the fact that I had imprinted.

"You aren't a good liar Bella."

"Fine, I imprinted, I screamed so the whole school could hear me, "Are you happy Jacob?" The entire pack stared at me. I ran into the woods and changed into my wolf form.

_Bella I'm sorry_

_I do not accept_

_I didn't mean it_

_Yes you did you are jealous\_

_Please_

_Come back_

_Bella_

_Come back please…_

I ignored them and kept running. I decided to head back when it was really late. I walked in the house and went straight to my room. Jacob was still out looking for me.

"Bella," Jacob said as soon as he got home, "I'm sorry"

"Didn't sound like it to me!" I said

"It is okay you imprinted."

"No its not!" I screamed and ran out my window.


End file.
